


Where Do Lannisters Go?

by Arianne_Martell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, F/M, Family Drama, House Lannister, Not A Fix-It, Time Travel, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianne_Martell/pseuds/Arianne_Martell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion Lannister doubted he would ever become Lord of Casterly Rock, even though he wanted that. And most certainly he didn't imagine himself to become a father of five children. But after death, fate gives Tyrion a second chance, an opportunity to change everything... but in a very unlikely way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do Lannisters Go?

After a brief disappearance, Daenerys Targaryen triumphantly came back to Meereen on Drogon's back with 10,000 Dothraki in tow. The affairs were improving: Dany and Jhaqo divided the khalasar, Slavers' Bay was finally at peace, the Free Cities respected the Unburnt and vowed not to interfere in her long-awaited return to Westeros.  
''It's time to retake my father's throne from the usurpers!" - the Mother of Dragons thought, lying in bed cuddling Daario on one of the last warm evenings.

The next day, khaleesi gathered a council to discuss a preliminary plan of invasion. That was when Ser Barristan offered the queen an unexpected ally - Tyrion of House Lannister. He ran off to Essos after killing his father, it seemed, and ended up in one of the fighting pits togeter with Jorah Mormont. Dany found it in herself to forgive her loyal Ser Bear despite his past engagement in slave trade and espionage, but a decision concerning the dwarf was much more complicated to take - he was a Lannister, son of a man who helped the Usurper ascend to the throne. However, an audience with Tyrion could be conducted - he is, after all, a Lord of Casterly Rock, and, moreover, a former Hand, so could become a useful assistant in Daenerys' prospective power struggle. 

Despite all the wise words of her advisors, Dany still felt an immediate burning hatred towards the dwarf when he came into the throne room, as well as a desire to kill the man. In order to avenge father. To avenge Rhaegar. To avenge all of her family. 

Although khaleesi was able to put down the anger for tactical reasons, it was already too late. As soon as Missandei began naming all of Daenerys' titles, Drogon, who was, as turned out, not fully submissive, by feeling his mother's ire, breathed fire on the abominable little man. 

"Oops!" - Tyrion thought, before everything went black.

\----------------------------------

Lannister woke up in an empty courtyard of Castle Black. It was freezing cold, but ash was falling from the sky in spite of snow. The footsteps were hears. Stannis Baratheon, wearing a strange black robe, came into view.  
"No man can be burnt twice in five minutes, even though my present visitor is the 'most rightful King of Westeros', an employer of a powerful R'hllor priestess. Whatever the frightened peasants may say of Stannis, he is not able to cause me more pain than I have already endured recently thanks to the stupid Targaryen queen with her mad dragons", - decided the dwarf and calmed down a bit.

\- You are wrong: I am not Stannis Baratheon, and we are most certainly not at the Wall, - said the weird guy, beaming. That looked REALLY scary: Robert's middle brother was constantly dolorous, and such a benevolent countenance was strikingly intimidating and suspicious. - But I am capable of doing many things you mortals have not even dreamed of...

\- I died of Drogon's flame, did I not? So, are you the Stranger?

\- I have many names, but yes, this is one of them. Please call me Death, that would be much more convenient. Tell me, Tyrion Lannister, do you wish to fix some mistakes of the past? I can arrange that. 

\- But why do you need it? And why me? - asked Tyrion, taken aback by such a question. 

\- Magic came back into the world, and, therefore, destructive slaughterous wars occurured; lots of people, who were destined to die old, met an untimely death. I desire to avoid this, and my intuition tells me that you are the most befitting person for this task. Well, do you accept my offer? Shall you travel back in time? I can even make a couple of your dreams come true, by the way...

\- Okay. I'll do my best to succeed with the task. Nobody wishes to go to the seventh hell young. And besides, I've got nothing to lose at present! - said the Halfman bitterly yet hopefully, accepting Death's offer. 

\- Goodbye, Tyrion Lannister, and the luck stay with you. But do not forget: there is a price for every of your innermost desires... 

\-----------------------------------

\- M'lord?! You've just fell off the staircase! Are you well? - asked some man, judging by his attire, a maester.

\- Yes, yes, everything is fine. A little scratch on the head, that's all. Just help me come inside the nearest room to rest, - replied Tyrion, stunned by a sudden displacement.

Seeing the familiar surroundings and a view from the window overlooking the Sunset Sea, Lannister realised that he was in the solar of the Lord of Casterly Rock. But who was this unknown maester and why did he feel taller than usual? 

In the reflection in the mirror on the wall was another man, about five and thirty years old with Lannister looks. 

"What the hell?! - thought Tyrion. He picked one of the parchments on the table, and after reading its contents silently cursed Death a thousand times. - Well, congrats, you got what you wanted, may the Others take you! Become Warden of the West with a normal height, idiot! For that you'll just find yourself in another's body!" 

The situation turned out to be much worse than it initially seemed. It was 256 A.L. The letter in Tyrion's hands was an application for loaning 10,000 gold dragons, adressed from Roger Reyne to the Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport and Warden of the West, Tytos Lannister.

Damn it...

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, Tyrion found himself in a 'I am my own grandfather' situation. Trying to change the future whilst raising teenage Tywin is hell of a mission...
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Ukrainian, not English is my first language, so feel free to point out any mistakes you find - as it is my first fanfic in English, I may have them aplenty. 
> 
> The work(in Russian) is also available here: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2489359 .


End file.
